User talk:Fireemblem
--Otherarrow 09:08, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Dude Hello and welcome to the wikia. Just to let you know, you have the most original username on this wiki yet! LOL, JK. Anyway, regardless of your username, it's always nice to have new users. Don't hesitate to ask me if you have questions about wiki markup or HTML. 13:37, March 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help developing the Lucia page :) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I beg to differ. He made about 10 or so edits before that consisted of nothing (No seriously, I checked. The first two were image adding or minor things, the other 10 or so? Nothing. They seemed to exist just to edit conflict me) and threw off consistancy with the rest of the Wiki by not using Charstat, meaning I have to clean up after him.--Otherarrow 22:53, 8 May 2009 (UTC) No offence otherarrow, but i've always thought Charstat sucked ass and it doen't really cost much to be nice to people. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:56, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :It was mostly the 10 nothing edits that peeved me. I am sorry for getting upset Fireemblem, but really don't do that again. As for the templates it's just I try to go for consistancy, and all the other pages that have that info in a template use Charstat. You seem pretty good with templates though. (While I am here, you can categorize images and pages by adding Category:Whatever to them)--Otherarrow 23:03, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Thank You For making the Tellius Charstat. It will be a great help. Also, sorry about before.--Otherarrow 08:24, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Categorize your Images and Pages Do so by adding Category: to the page. I told you before, and yet you still upload tons of images uncategorized.--Otherarrow 08:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) STOP! Kingdom Crimea category we've discussed having a category like this before we decided against it, next time you plan on doing some big category change please discuss it first as you should of done with this as now we have to remove or correct the category, if you wish to debate or discuss this further please do so on my talk page, the community portal r the projects page in the forum. If you however except this please leave a message on my talk page, so I can begin altering the category. P.S I appreciate that you were trying to help though. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) P.S if you don't give me a response within a couple of hours, then i'm going to have to start reverting anyway, so I can sort it out before tommorrow. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I've seen that you edited after that new message was placed, so i'm not sure if your ignoring my message asking for a reply or if youve just not seen it, i'm hoping its the latter. Either way i'm going to remove that category now. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Can you improve your grammar/wording I could not understand your recent Jarod edit and your recent edits to the Lucia page were a bit hard to understand aswel. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 10:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Forum:TearRing Saga on this wiki As your a large contributor to the wiki, I wanted to bring this vote to your attention. Thanks --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:46, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Elincia image Do you remember where you found this image of Elincia? Aveyn Knight 21:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC)